ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
To Dimension X We Go!
Ben has to rescue Jen, Ben 7, and Ben 23 from an alternate an evil version of him, called Ben X. Can Ben defeat this alternate version, or will Ben X's transformations be too much for him. Plot The episode starts out with Ben playing Sumo Slammers in his room. Tetrax (Dimension 23) teleports in, standing in front of the TV, messing Ben up. Ben: Uh. pauses game Oh, hi Tetrax. What is the matter? Tetrax 23: I haven't been able to find Ben 23 for a few days now. Do you know where he is? Ben: Huh, I thought I teleported him back to Dimension 23. Tetrax 23: Can your Omnitrix find out where he is? Ben: Oh, yeah. Omnitrix detect DNA for Ben Tennyson, Dimension 23. Omnitrix: flashing green Detecting DNA for Ben Tennyson from the 23rd Dimension. DNA found. Ben Tennyson from the 23rd dimension is in Dimension X, along with Jen Tennyson from the 7th dimension and been Tennyson from the 7th dimension. Ben: Ok, that's weird I thought I teleported them back to their own dimensions as Clockwork. Tetrax 23: Can you rescue them? I hear that Dimension X is run by an alternate Ben Tennyson. That Ben is very powerful. Ben: Aw man, well, I guess it's hero time! ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene then shows Clockwork creating a portal and then entering it. Clockwork is then teleported to a dimension that is all dark and has mainly the colors purple, red, and black. Clockwork: Omnitrix, what dimension is this? Omnitrix: You are now in Dimension X, home of Ben Tennyson from Dimension X.\ Clockwork: What is this Ben, uh, Ben X like? Omnitrix: Ben X does not have an Omnitrix after his Omnitrix was destroyed in a battle against Vilgax from Dimension X, he later took Albedo's Ultimatrix. Albedo, retook his Ultimatrix back after mutating Ben from Dimension X's DNA so he can transform into any species he wants. Ben from Dimension X later became evil, because of his mutation. Clockwork: Sounds like a tough opponent. Clockwork transforms back to Ben Ben: loos at the Omnitrix MK10 Well, I'll be ready for him! Ben walks around Dimension X and asks people if they have seen Ben X Person 1: Aren't you him! walks over to someone else Person 2: I'm looking at him. walks to a Mr. Smoothy waiter Person 3: Did you lose your memory, you are him! A 4th person, who looks a little like Kevin, sitting at Mr. Smoothy's overhears Ben Person 4 (Kevin XI): whispering Hey, did you say you're looking for Ben X? Ben: Yeah, wait Kevin, is that you? Kevin XI: Yeah, well, actually it's me from this dimension. Ben: So are you on Ben X's side? Kevin XI: Was. Now I battle him to save the people of this dimension, along with Gwen and Argit. To bad he sent them far away into space. Haven't seen them since. Ben: What about Azmuth? Kevin XI: Nobody has seen the Galvan race except for Bluckic and Driba since Ben X blew up Galvan Mark II. Also, Bluckic and Driba are on his side. Ben: Who else is on his side. Kevin XI: Um, Psyphon, Vilgax, Hex, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus, along with many others. Ben: So will you help me find him? Kevin XI: Why? Ben: So some alternate Omnitrix wielders helped me defeat my Albedo and then, when I was Clockwork, teleported them to this dimension by mistake. Kevin XI: Ok, but we'll need some backup. A mysterious shadow who looks a little like Ben walks up to them Voice: Did some one say backup. Ben: Albedo! quickly tres to transform but is stopped by Kevin Kevin XI: Ops, did I forget to mention that Albedo is a good guy now? Albedo: Uh yeah. He could have transformed into a To'Kustar and accidentally stepped on all of us! Ben: Sorry Albedo, just in my dimension Albedo is a bad guy. Albedo: It's okay, I was formerly a bad guy too, until Ben X became a mutant. How I have to protect the citizens of the universe sense it was my fault. Ben: So, can you help Kevin and me defeat him? Albedo: looks at Ultimatrix, then at Ben Of course. I want to defeat Ben X once and for all! ---- The scene is in a dark room, with Ben 23, Ben 7, and Jen, along with an unknown Petrosapien. Ben 23, Ben 7, and Jen are trapped in a cage Petrosapien: Alright, so you must be alternate versions of me. Well, now I'll be superior! Ben 23: Afraid What are you going to.. to do to us? Petrosapien: transforms into a Tetramand I will brainwash you! Ben 23: looks at his Hero Watch Well maybe Mr. Monkey will defeat you. hits his watch and transforms into Speedyquick Tetarmand: You know you can't escape me! Speedyquick manages to get out of the cage and run away Tetramand: looks at the two others Ah, he wouldn't have been a good fighter, he would just run away anyway. ---- The scene is back to Ben, Albedo, and Kevin XI at Mr. Smoothy's Voice: Ben! Ben! A kincerelean catches up to them and then transforms into Ben 23 Ben 23: catching his breath Ben. Ben: Ben 23? You're alive! Ben 23: Yeah, thanks for teleporting me here. Ben: It was an accident. At least I came back to save you. here's Ben and Jen? Ben 23: An alternate version of us called Ben X is planning to brainwash them right now. Albedo: So that is what he is planning to do! Ben 23: Albedo! looks at his Omnnitrix Ben: No, this is the Albedo from his dimension. He is on our side Ben 23. Ben 23: Oh, sorry. Albedo: Yeah, and then someday an evil Ben will still attempt to fight me, because I'm good. Anyway, it's ok. Ben 23: So are we going to save them? Kevin: Of course we are. Ben 23: Ok, want me to show you where he is? Kevin XI: Albedo and I already know, so I think I should lead. Albedo: Yeah, I'll follow Kevin. Ben: Yeah, I'd rather follow Kevin then Ben 23. No offense. Ben 23: Ok. Ben, Ben 23, Kevin XI, and Albedo walk to a building, which turns out to be Ben X's headquarters Ben: Ok. looks at Omnitrix and transforms into Chromastone Chromastone! Huh, haven't used this guy since the last time I saved the world. Albedo: hits the Ultimtrix, transforming him into Diamondhead Why do you shout your alien's names? Chromastone: It's to strike fear in my opponents. Diamondhead: Huh, I got to try that. Diamondhead! Diamondhead slices through the door and Kevin XI, Diamondhead, Chromastone, and Ben 23 walk in Ben X: Well, well, well. If it isn't my good counterparts and Albedo and Kevin XI transforms into a Pyronite Well you can't defeat me. Kevin XI absorbs metal while Ben 23 transforms into Freezelizard and Freezelizard and Chromastone attempt to break Ben 7 and Jen out but aren't strong enough. Diamondhead: You aren't going to win this time Ben X. Pyronite: Watch me! Diamondhead switches to Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur and punches Ben X across the room into a wall Pyronite: transforms into a Kincerelean You can't defeat me that easily! The scene switches to Freezelizardand Chromastone. Cromastone then hits his Omnitrix and transforms into a yellow rocky creature who is about 7ft. tall Rocks: Whose this guy? Freezelizard: You're Mr. Indestructible. You can manipulate earthquakes and can control the earth. You have geokinesis and if enough power, you can move tectonic plates! Rocks: Yeah, I'm not naming him that. How about Rocks! Freezelizard: Cool! Rocks then punches the cage that holds Ben 7 and Jen in, and it breaks Rocks: Nice! The scene switches back to Kevin XI and Ultimate Humungousaur fighting Ben X as a Kincerelean. Kincerelean: You can't win Albedo! Ultimate Humungousaur: Yes I can. Ultimate Humungousaur attempts to punch Ben X but Ben X dodges and switches to a Vaxasaurian Ultimate Humungousaur: Really, an Ultimate Vaxasaurian VS a normal Vaxasaurian, to easy! Vaxasuarian: You so sure? grows to 60ft tall Now who will win! Ben X punches Ultimate Humungousaur, which transforms him back to Albedo Albedo: No, how could I lose. Voice: Because of me. The person walks closer, revealing to be Sunny of this dimension Rocks: Sunny? Sunny: Yep. Kevin XI: So you're the one who's ben helping Ben X. Rocks then charges at Sunny but Sunny dodges making Rocks run into a wall and timing out Ben: No, not now Omnitrix. Jen: transforms into Ms. Jewels Ms. Jewels! Ben 7: hits his Omnitrix, transforming him into Hydro Man Hydro Man! Sunny: Uh, two more Omnitrix weilders, well I am an anodite. Ben 7/Jen: What's that suppose to mean. Sunny: snaps her finger and Jen and Ben 7 disappear That I can send you back to your own dimension. Ben: looks at Omnitrix Come on Omnitrix, give me something good. hits his Omnitrix Ben is engulfed in a green light. His arms turn into tentacles. His torso then starts to disappear and then his legs morph into one. His legs then morph into four tentacles next to his two arm tentacles. His brain is then exposed in a dome as his head. When the transformation is complete, there stands Ventrilosquid Ventrilosquid: Ventrilosquid! 23 help me! Freezelizard then freezes Sunny's legs while Ventrilosquid attaches his arm tentacles to her head and hypnotizes her Ventrilosquid: You will help me defeat Ben X. Sunny: I will help you defeat Ben X. Ventrilosquid: Now, attack. Sunny then starts to charge at Ben X and hits him but then Ben X transforms into Atomix Ben X: You can't defeat me. hits Sunny, knocking her against a wall and out cold Albedo: Hey Ben X! hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Echo Echo. He then presses the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo. removes the disks from him Sonic Doom! Ben X getting hit by the Sonic Doom Ahhhhh!! transforms back to Ben X, knocking him out Ultimate Echo Echo and Ventrilosquid transform back into Albedo and Ben Albedo: Thanks for helping me defeat Ben X, Ben. Ben: No problem. transforms into Clockwork Come on Ben 23, time to go. Freezelizard: transforms back into Ben 23 Maybe you should come with me this time. Clockwork opens a portal and the two return back into Ben's room where Tetrax 23 is waiting Tetrax 23: You're back. Wow, that was fast. Clockwork: transforms back into Ben Yep. Tetrax opens a portal and Ben 23 and him get in it Ben: See you guys later. ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) **Ben Tennyson Dimension 7 *Jen Tennyson *Tetrax (Dimension 23; cameo) *Albedo (Dimension X) *Kevin Levin (Dimension X) Villains *Ben Tennyson (Dimension X) *Sunny (Dimension X) Aliens Used By Ben *Clockwork (2x) *Chromastone *Rocks (First Appearance) *Ventrilosquid (First Appearance) By Ben 23 *Speedyquick *Freezelizard By Ben 7 *Hose Down By Jen *Ms. Jewels (cameo) By Albedo (Dimension X) *Diamondhead *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo Transformations By Ben X *Petrosapien *Tetramand *Pyronite *Kincerelean *Vaxasaurian *Pyrinikosor Gallery ben x.png|Ben tennyson (Dimension X) atomix x.png|Atomix (Dimension X) Tno chromastone.png|Ben as Chromastone albedo from dimension x.png|Albedo (Dimension X) uee albedo.png|Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo tetramand x.png|Ben X as a Tetramand Echo_Echo_Albedo_X.png|Albedo as Echo Echo kevin xi.png|Kevin XI Trivia *This episode's name is based off of the movie, To Grandmother's House We Go!. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse